This invention relates to infants' garments and particularly to a washable and reusable diaper. While washable and reuseable diapers have been known and used for many years, they have in recent years been largely displaced by single use, disposable diapers manufactured of paper material. Such diapers are of the so-called convenience type.
As the cost of materials has been steadily increasing, so has the cost of the so-called convenience or disposable diaper. Further, materials now available make it possible to develop a reusable diaper which will retain both its pliable softness and its ability to remain moisture impermeable over a long period of time despite repeated laundering. There has also been a growing recognition that the disposal of large quantities of materials such as disposable diapers can, in some areas, have an adverse affect upon the environment because of the excessive demands placed upon water resources and the quantities of digestion chemicals necessary to effect disposal. For persons living in areas not served by community sanitary disposal facilities, such disposable materials can and do cause serious malfunction of private sanitary facilities.